


Platonically, anyway.

by knic28



Series: Platonic Springles Fics and Ficlets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, aroace sasha, aromantic sasha, demiromantic connie, food mention tw, kalossexual connie, platonic springles - Freeform, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's found /the one/ and Connie jumps to conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonically, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Springles is my life now. I never asked for this but hey I'm not complaining. Anyhoo yeah I was talking to a Carlee (rosesandcinnamon) about my headcanons for Sasha and Connie and basically we just shouted headcanons until a fic happened.

     Summer is never a good time for Sasha Braus or Connie Springer. It's hot, sticky, and completely saps your energy. It's times like this that they wished they lived in a house with a basement rather than a small apartment on the top floor of their building.

     On a particularly hot day (101 degrees Fahrenheit), Connie found solace with his face directly in front of the swamp cooler in their bedroom. If only he could move the bunk bed to lie sprawled out in it while the cooler blew air right on him. As it was, he could not do that and he had to settle for a sticky folding chair.

     Sasha, though she knew it was probably not the best or most comfortable idea, had actually gone out into the heat to the closest grocery store she could find. Connie had no idea what she had gone for, only that she had been gone for far too long and that he was hungry. He pulled his phone off of the small table next to him and was just about to call her when he heard the apartment's door open.

     "Sashaaaaaaaaaaaa," he whined.

     "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat," she whined back.

     "Did you bring me any food?"

     There was no answer and Sasha appeared in the doorway, hands behind her back and a dreamy look on her face.

     "What?" Connie questioned.

     "What, what?"

     "The look," he prompted, "what's it for?"

     "Oh," she mumbled as she brought a hand to her face. "Connie, I think this is it. I think i found  _the one._ "

     A flash of shock passed over Connies face and he stood up. "Wait, what do you mean  _'the one?'_ Who are they? Introduce me to them. Come on, I gotta meet them? They're okay, right? I mean, they know that I'll mess 'em the fuck up if they ever hurt you, right?"

     Sasha stood in complete silence, blinking in confusion at her friend. "Connie, literally what the hell are you even talking about?"

     "Didn't you say you'd found  _'the one?'_  Like, a soulmate? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Datefriend? Something?"

     Sasha was quiet again before she exploded into laughter. Connie crossed his arms and waited it out. "You done?" he asked.

     "Yeah," she assented, still giggling a bit. "Man, you know I'm one hundred percent aromantic. Don't worry about it."

     Connie's face blanked in his confusion. "I know that, but I mean aromantics can still find soulmates. What were you even talking about then?"

     She smiled a bit sheepishly at him before pulling from behind her back a large box of fudgesicles. "I just meant this brand is really good and that I'm never going to eat anything else ever again. Seriously, I bought eight boxes."

     "Holy shit, gimme."

     Connie reached out, flexing his fingers in a grabbing motion and Sasha grinned even wider as she tossed him a fudgesicle.

     "Don't even know what you're talking about, you're totally my soulmate," she said as she unwrapped her own fudgesicle. "Platonically, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up, my headcanons for them are that Sasha is aromantic and asexual and does not feel any sexual or romantic attraction to anyone. Connie is demiromantic and kalossexual.


End file.
